Carved
by goldybear
Summary: It was her birthday, and no one remembered. She decided to take a walk in my woods...and found something, someone, unexpected. Where will the vacation go? Rated for language and teen sit. Please R&R. Critique PLEASE, I'm begging!
1. Pirate on the Pathway

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original POTC characters…otherwise I would be making a real book or movie…not fan fiction. I hold all rights to my original characters.

Chapter One

Wow…What an amazing afternoon. How could this day get any better? Well…At least, how could this walk get any better? This actually hasn't been the best day…In fact, up until this point it's really sucked some major ass. I mean, no one remembers my birthday, then not a single present, card or call from anyone. How does the fucking person who gave birth to me not remember my birthday? But then again…maybe she didn't forget, just chose to ignore me this year too. I guess I can understand that, cause she's still in Vancouver and pissed at me for moving out here with Dad… But I can't believe it's been two years and she's still…like this. Okay, gotta focus on the good things. It's my birthday (YAY! 16!), I'm officially old enough to drive out here (YAY! 16!), I have this wonderful solitude path…

I sighed and mused to myself as I walked through my forest. It isn't actually mine, but my family owns the land. And, as an added bonus, no one else in my family really cares to come out here. Even though Dad blazed the trail through here, no one uses it but me…and that's just the way I like it. I'd be really surprised to bump into anyone here other than my dogs.

But then I heard a noise. I thought it was my dogs, but then I saw a person…decked out in a _pirate_ outfit? A guy around my age, maybe a year or two older, stumbled out of the trees. His outfit was rather dirty and ripped, and I felt kind of guilty…after all, it was my trees that ruined his costume. I gave myself a mental slap. This guy was trespassing; I shouldn't be feeling bad if he suffered because of it!

"Um…Miss, could you tell me where the nearest port is?" His voice made electric shivers run up my spine. It was like Don Juan De Marco's (A/N Another movie of Johnny's…_very_ sexy) mixed with Captain Jack Sparrow's…Come to think of it, he looks rather like Jack…Funny how that goes, eh? But as for his comment, I was surprised. We were in the middle of the Canadian Prairies, where on earth would there be a port? "Hello? Can you hear me?" I gave him a glare; I was just shocked for a few seconds.

"Yeah, I can hear you, _Trespasser_. What d'ya what?"

"Trespasser? Who are you to grant me such a title?" He looked mildly panicked, but also had a 'Don't stir up shit with me' look about him. He was a brave guy to even think of taking that sort of stance when I was in my warpath mood. Like I was now…

I returned the favor and said, "Try the owner of this land. What's your purpose here?"

"I…I must bestow my apologies to you. I merely assumed one so young could not own such a vast plot of land. I have no real purpose here…I was separated from my party and you're the first person I've seen for days." I must have had eyes the size of dinner plates, because he started reassuring me, "Do not worry. I am often parted from my family and the rest of our entourage. Now I ask you again…Where is the nearest port?"

I rolled my eyes—this guy obviously took me as some sort of idiot who would actually believe that pirates and ports existed in 21st century Alberta. "Listen, I don't know who you're trying to fool, but there aren't any ports anywhere close to here. The closest would be Vancouver…and that's an hour plane ride away. I suggest you find someone stupider or younger if you want to fool anyone… or, as another alternative, just accept we're in Alberta and it's the year 2007 and stop trying to fool anyone." At that point, _his_ eyes turned to saucers.

"2007? That's impossible! It was 1796 last time I…I mean, honestly, the gall of…How on earth could this have happened?" He went on babbling for a while, and I began to think he might've been hit on the head or something. He went ranting on, storming up and down the path. If I didn't calm him down soon…I don't know what would happen.


	2. A Shared Confusion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original POTC characters…otherwise I would be making a real book or movie…not fan fiction. I hold all rights to my original characters.

Chapter 2

The poor guy was obviously delusional. Since he looked so exhausted, I thought I might invite him into my house for a bit. What? It's not like I did it cause he was the ultimate hotty and sounded like my dream guy… Well, other than that, he looked half starved. I also have an older brother who lives with my mom, and since Hotty over here was wearing such filthy, shredded up clothing…I thought I might lend him some. "Listen, I don't even know your name, but you look hungry, tired and pretty damn scruffy. You can borrow some of my brother's clothing, rest for a little while, and I'll make you some food. How's that sound?"

"Milady, I would be honoured and most thankful. I apologize for being so rude. My name is Jack Sparrow. What's yours?" I was now officially dreaming. He looked kind of different… but maybe that was an age thing. "My name's Sarah, pleased to meet you. You wouldn't be _Captain_ Jack Sparrow by the way, would you?"

"No, I'm afraid that title belongs to my father. I'm actually technically Jack Sparrow Jr." He stopped for a moment, as if working out something that rather confused him…Like me working on how D/C generators work. Those things SUCK. Wait…he's talking again. "Wait…You say there are no ports near by, that we are in an honest farming area. How do you know of my father?"

"Um…let's just say he's famous world wide. Now come on, let's go. I'll show you around the land after you get something to eat." We walked to my house in silence…I think he didn't like to hear about his dad that much. I was starting to think he was telling the truth about who he was…About _when_ he was from. He didn't give me any reason to disbelieve him…And where could you find clothes like that in this century?

Once we reached the door, tried to open it…but it was locked. "That's funny…They never lock the door." I nearly started knocking on the door, but then I realized that my little brother was probably sleeping and I had remembered my keys. I was digging around in my purse looking for them, when I heard the door creak open. I looked up, expecting to see Jodi, my stepmum, or my dad. When I saw Jack holding open the door, I was extremely shocked. "How did you open the door? It was locked…Wasn't it?"

"Yes, but I took the liberty of picking the lock. I understood from your actions that you had forgotten or lost the key." I stared at him, indignant. "I didn't forget _or_ lose the bloody key! It's right here!" I proclaimed, pulling it from my bag, "Besides, how did you pick the lock?"

"I am ashamed to say it, but my father taught me. Surprisingly, it has come in handy on many occasions, even for saving my mother once from a man who…" He had a distant look in his eyes, and I could tell his heart was breaking. I felt my own heart ache to see his plight. Rather than let him finish the painful sentence, I broke in, "That's absolutely amazing. You seem extremely brave… I'm glad it's you that stumbled onto my land, not your father, if I may so bold to say so." Hey, I can get into the mood to speak like he did.

He gave a definitive nod and said, "So am I. My father would only wish to dishonour my mother and you as well if he came across such a pretty young woman, in pants no less. He likes gallant women…As do I, if I may be so bold." Okay, now I really believe him. Any guy that thinks women are bold to wear pants is definitely not from any time near mine. Wait…did he just say he liked me in a roundabout way?

"First of all Jack, lots of women wear pants in the lovely year of 2007. Thank you for the compliment though," I blushed.

"Your attire is not the only bold thing about you. You stood up to me and held your ground. That's not something many women in your position would do." I nearly started to argue, but then I looked him over once more. He looked every bit a pirate with his torn shirt and messy hair with loose curls. His hand rested lightly on a scabbard by his side I hadn't noticed, and he was a good 6 inches taller than I, putting him at 5 foot 11. I could also see his muscles through the ripped shirt. Not a guy to trifle with. "How old are you anyway?" He thought for two seconds, then replied, "I'm…17."

"What, don't know your own age?" I teased, but I was also afraid. Anyone who has to lie about his age isn't someone you want to invite in your house…Lying about such a small thing just proves they're not trustworthy at all. "I do!" he insisted, "It's just that it's my birthday today, and so I was going to say 16, but then I remembered that I just turned 17. You know how it is with birthdays, don't you?" I smiled widely at him and said, "Who doesn't? Besides, I'm having that same trouble myself right now. It's my birthday too, I just turned 16!" We laughed at the significance, and I was growing steadily aware of how handsome he looked when he was happy like this. He caught me looking at him like that and immediately stopped. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. I was just admiring—just seeing how good you look when you're happy, when you're laughing." He gave me a tiny smile, leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I was thinking the exact same thing about you, love." I felt my cheeks redden slightly and felt the sudden urge to kiss him…but that would be wrong. He's not here for me; I just invited him to eat something, have a bit of a rest and get some new clothes… "Oh, shit! I totally forgot to get you some new clothes. Here, come with me," I said, starting towards the kitchen. "Hey Dad, Jodi? You guys home?" No answer.

"You've a mouth like a pirate lass. Where'd you learn to cuss like that?"

"Me? I don't swear _that_ much, although I've been sorta bad today…Finding a pirate in your forest isn't exactly calming, no offence. And it doesn't help that everyone forgot my birthday…Hey! They went out without me on my bloody sweet 16! How could they _do_ something like this to me?" I was about to gripe more, but he wound his arm around my waist and pulled me a bit closer to him. "Don't worry love, I'm sure you'll have a great time anyway," he whispered, just barely brushing his lips on my ear. He's his father, through and through. Except for that honour bit…and believe it or not, he's way sexier. Got the seductive lilting 'love' down to an art.

"Yeah," I sighed, breathless. "I've got you to help me celebrate. Hey, do you want to make a cake after we eat some lunch?" He nodded then shivered…it seems his clothes were wet too. "Oh, I completely forgot again. I'll run downstairs and grab you some clothes." I started down the stairs, but he caught my arm. "Do you mind if I come with? I don't like being in an unfamiliar place without a pretty face."

"Don't worry…It's not a problem," I managed to choke out over my blush. We finally got to the clothes, and I handed him a pair of jeans. My brother hadn't done his laundry for a while, so he didn't have many shirts left…I decided my bro's English soccer jersey would look good on Jack. He looked at the clothes blankly. I realized with a tiny itty bit of redness what I had forgotten. Underwear. I had _no_ idea what they wore in 1796 for women's underwear, let alone _men's_…I quickly grabbed a pair of boxers and tossed them at him. "Here, change into these and give me your dirty clothes. I'll put them in a machine that cleans them, aite?"

He still had a vacant look pasted on his face. "But…what _are_ these garments? I've never seen anything like…" He grabbed the boxers between two fingers and dangled them in the air. "I've no idea what they are, love. I might need some help…"

"If you think I'm like that in any way, you're reading the wrong book. Honestly, I thought…I don't know what you--" He held my gaze for two seconds, then began to blush profusely. "Sarah, I didn't mean it that way…I just have no clue how to work these. Just show me what they are and I'll be fine." I sighed, relieved, and picked up the jeans. "These are pants. You just pull them on. This is a shirt, just pull it over your head. Well, that's it." I started to walk out of the room, but he just _had_ to ask, "But what are these short pant things?" I just said, "You put them on under your pants, savvy?" Like I said…I like pirate speak. It's sexy!

"Aye, Captain," he said with a smile as the door was nearly closed. Shiver me timbers…Yum.


	3. What's a Date?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original POTC characters…otherwise I would be making a real book or movie…not fan fiction. I hold all rights to my original characters.

Chapter 3

While I waited for him, the phone rang. I grabbed the one from on top of the TV and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hello, may I speak with Sarah?"

"Speaking."

"Hey Sarah…It's Lee. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out…catch a movie?"

Now, before you judge me and think I'm a complete bitch, Lee is my ex. I kinda rushed into a relationship with him a year or so back, then realized it was a big mistake. Obviously, I broke up with him…but he's never stopped bugging me, trying to get back together with me. I mean, this is more than a year later and he's asking me out to the movies like nothing happened. He's an okay guy, but just somehow got the impression that I have an everlasting, immortal love for him. Consequently….

"Hey, you know what movie I'd love for you to see? It's called 'Bugger Off". I think it'd be best if you went to see it by yourself. Think of it as a learning experience."

"Sarah, you aren't serious, are you? Why won't you come out with me? You haven't had a boyfriend since me, and it's been a year and a half! That's gotta say something!"

"All it says is that I learned something from our relationship and I'm a bit more selective. I don't rush into stupid situations anymore Lee, stop trying to drag me into one!"

"But Sarah…You know how much you mean to me, you know you changed me. I know that deep down inside, your heart is crying to be back with me. Why don't you listen? I just can't get you out of my head; I can't stand it when you act like you don't care. I hate it when you hide your feelings for me."

"Lee, get it through your fucking head. I act like I don't care because I really don't. I'm not hiding anything, I just don't have any damn feelings for you! Is it that hard to understand that even coming up on _two years_ after I broke up with you that I don't like you?"

"Sarah, I understand. You just need more time to think about it. Just take some time, think about what I mean to you. Think about all the things I've done for you."

"I don't need more time to think! I stopped thinking about it more than a year ago. You mean nothing to me, and you're just making go from neutral to hating you when you bug me like this. Can't you see that I have No, None, Zip, Nada feelings for you?"

"Sarah…You don't understand what you've done."

"SHUT UP! Listen, I can't and won't ever go out with you. Besides, I've got a date tonight with a very sweet guy, and I quite like him, thank you very much. There's nothing you can say or do that'll make me come crying back to you. Goodbye."

I hung up and slumped on the couch, seconds away from tears of frustration and sadness. I didn't like hurting him…But there's no way in hell I'll ever get back together with him. I tear ran down my cheek and I saw Jack standing in the doorway with a shell-shocked face.

"I…I'm sorry Jack. I wish you hadn't seen or heard that…I---" That's all I could get out before a sob wracked my body. His eyes widened and he rushed to sit down next to me and pull me close to him with his arm around my shoulder.

As my tears stained his, my brother's, shirt, I realized how comforting he was. Very few people know how to console me when I'm like this…and then here's this guy. His arms felt so right holding me…I wanted to stay there forever. Even after my last tear dropped, I stayed close to him, snuggled in his arms. He made me feel like nothing could go wrong…

"What's a date?" I hadn't thought he'd pick up on that…damn. "Well Jack…It's when two people who like each other go out together…hopefully to have fun."

"By like, are you referring to friends or lovers?"

"Well, eventually lovers if the date goes right…"

"So it is like courtship, yes?" I blushed. "Well, sort of. Most of the time it doesn't end up in marriage—it's more like an experimental stage. Sometimes you get what you want, sometimes you hate what you've gotten, and hopefully one time you'll get exactly what you need, your true soul mate. That's just my opinion though…I'm a hopeless romantic."

"Sarah, I apologize for coming into your day at such a critical time. Truthfully, I find myself wishing you were not courted, but--" I nearly gasped at his last statement, but he was getting up. I found myself desperately wanting him to stay, so I grabbed his arm. "Wait, Jack. I…I sort of lied to Lee. I don't really have a date…I just spun us hanging out at my house into a date…I hope you don't mind."

He flashed me a mind-boggling smile and retorted, "Me? Mind going on a date with you?" He caught on to modern day language quick…smart cookie…yum.

"Well, um…If you want--" I stumbled before he interrupted me with a curious sheen in his eyes.

"So I was the guy you were talking about?" I blushed as he stared deeply into my eyes. I didn't feel like bothering with any stupid hemming or hawing—he deserved the truth. I took a deep breath and said, "Yeah. You're the guy I was talking about, and I meant every word." I finally took the time to look him over in modern day clothing, and _damn_…I found myself going pink just thinking of all the things we could do…yum.


	4. Grilled Cheese Anyone?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original POTC characters…otherwise I would be making a real book or movie…not fan fiction. I hold all rights to my original characters.

Chapter 4

His stomach grumbled as he stood up, pulling me with him. "Not that I'm not enjoying this," he quipped while giving me a small, sweet smile, "but could we get something to eat now, love?" He cocked one eyebrow as he called me that famous little pet name…Damn. He was as courteous as Will Turner, but had his father's rugged, wild, seductive ways.

His smoky brown eyes locked on my coffee ones and I just couldn't move. He slowly dipped down, bringing his face closer to mine at an excruciatingly slow pace. It was like he was giving me a chance to avoid him, but I had no intention of doing any such thing. I went up on my toes until our lips met, and the result was electric. Shivers ran all over my body. He started out sweet and slow, then pulled away, gauging my reaction, I guess. I let my face relax into a shy smile, and he sat me down on the couch with a bright laugh. Jack pulled me forward, and I gasped as he ran his tongue over my lips.

Just as I was about to retort, his stomach growled again. I broke away hesitantly and said, "Have you ever had a grilled cheese sandwich?" He raised his eyebrows questioningly and replied, "I've never heard of a sandwich, let alone a grilled cheese one…but it sounds delicious."

As we reached the top of the stairs, I felt Jack reach out to hold my hand. He caught it and gave it a soft, reassuring squeeze. I turned around, apparently the desired effect. Jack gave me a warm, loving smile that made me feel like I had taken a sip of a hot drink after ice-skating…Warm to the core. He was acting secretive even though we were the only ones in the house…Evidently, Jack knew how to make a girl…how to make _me_…feel special.

Once in the kitchen, I stepped up to the calendar; it doubled as the family note board. Maybe they had a good reason to leave, maybe they left me a note… Sure enough, there was a pink envelope addressed to me taped to the wall. I could see Jack out of the corner of my eye, watching me. I slit open the envelope and opened the card inside it—tons of $100 bills cascaded to the ground. My eyes grew even wider as I read the card…

Dear Sarah,

Here's $2000. We are going on a two-month trip to visit some relatives and will be back on July 20th. This is your birthday present—You get the house for two months. We also left you the car; the keys are on their hook. There's a list of numbers and dates to where we will be when on your desk—you can call us anytime you need anything. Feel free to have parties and friends over; the only condition is the house be as clean as we left it (or, alternatively, cleaner. ;D)

We love you tons,

Dad and Jodi

Hooooly shit. I counted the bills and it came up to 29…but that couldn't be right. There should've only been 20. I counted again twice, then spotted another one that slide underneath the fireplace. That made 30…but I saw another card that had fallen to that hidden place as well. It read…

Dearest Sarah,

Your father told us of their present to you, and we think it is a wonderful idea and opportunity for you. Have an awesome time---our contribution is another $1000.

Love, hugs and kisses,

Mum and James

P.S. Another little gift—Johanna's arriving tomorrow. We're sending her conformation number to your email at 5:00pm today.

I couldn't believe it…two months with my own house and car. What made this even better was my school started and ended at odd times. The school year ended right before the May long weekend, giving me my birthday (May 20th) off. It also started back up around the end of July, so no extra long breaks…but it was cool having a different holiday. I just couldn't believe this…and Johanna, one of my best best best friends EVER was coming out TOMORROW! I nearly stopped breathing I was so excited…

"Sarah? Are you okay?" Oops. I had completely forgotten Jack was there for a second… "Yeah, I'm cool. Just found out they didn't forget my birthday after all…I get two months with the house to myself, and Johanna (best friend, etc. etc.) is coming out! _And_, they left me _tons_ of money…holy crap! $3000!"

"So that's what all the little papers are?"

"Yes. Money…these are bills, each worth $100. Hmmm…Do you think you could wait around 30 minutes to eat?"

"Yes, if necessary…I haven't eaten in a day, a few more minutes aren't going to change anything."

I checked the time—it was 6:00, perfect time to go out to my favorite restaurante, La Dolce Vita. I wonder if Jack's ever had Italian food before….


	5. Discrimination

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original POTC characters…otherwise I would be making a real book or movie…not fan fiction. I hold all rights to my original characters.

Chapter 5

Because La Dolce Vita is a nicer sort of restaurant, I decided we needed to dress up a bit…I went downstairs and grabbed one of my brother's nice shirts and tossed it at Jack. I chose a dark blue one that shimmers in the light. I thought it would go lovely with his extreme tan. I guess living at sea with no sunscreen gives you _divine_ colour. "Here, change into this, aite? I'm going to go get changed and then we can go."

I was wearing jeans, which were all right if I paired them with a nicer shirt…I settled on a lacy purple tank top with a black blouse over it. I strapped on my nice heels and clicked out my door…Only to run straight into Jack. He caught me before I fell and set me upright. "Maybe some shoes with a little less heels miss. Just so you don't fall over any cliffs or anything, love."

I chuckled a little… he was right. Not that there were cliffs in the prairies… I chose a pair of black flip-flops with crystals lining the straps with a small, one-inch heel. I grabbed my purse with one of the bills in it while showing Jack where my brother's shoes were…hopefully they fit him.

"Love, hate to rain on your parade, but these shoes here are ridiculously huge. Who wears them, a giant?"

"Um…close. My brother…his feet are huge. Bigger than my dad's even…hey, I wonder if his shoes would fit you?" I did a visual scan of the room and saw a pair of my dad's nice black shoes. "Here, try these on."

"Better, but just a bit big, love." I noticed he was calling me 'love' quite often…even more than Jack Sr. says it. Hmmm…. I leaned down to look at how the shoes fit him, and I realized what was missing. "Jack, I forgot to give you socks. I have no idea if you wore them in your time…" I lead him to my parents' room and told him to sit on the bed. I rummaged through the drawers until I found some nice black socks, just chatting with him. I found out that he had just gotten into the crow's nest of his ship when he was transported (poof) into my forest.

"Jack, didn't you find it odd that you just randomly appeared in a forest after being on a ship?" I asked as I walked out of the closet. I handed him the socks, as he explained, "No. You see, the Black Pearl has been cursed for years. My father scorned a bloodthirsty witch when he chose my mum…She never forgave him. Crewmembers have been randomly disappearing since I was born, 17 years ago…but we always found them later. Tortuga, Isle de Muerta… Even me mum disappeared once---we had to track her all the way to Port Royal."

"How did you track her though? I mean, it's not as if she took off somewhere…she just went poof, right?"

"Yeah…but even though Dad is a horrible husband and can't resist the pleasures of another woman's body…he truly loves Mum. See, he has this compass which points to whatever the holder's heart desires most…Only after that ordeal did I see how much he loved Mum. I made sure to tell her…she couldn't stand it when he went off in Tortuga and such. I've actually got a sneaking suspicion that Dad doesn't even cheat on her."

"Why's that? I mean, you yourself said that he would dishonour her in a minute. How could you think that he isn't with other women as well?" Oh boy, that sounded bad. "Not that I mean he should or anything…I mean, it'd be wonderful if he could stop his wandering eyes…" Afterthought---and hands….and body….

"Well, one time I snuck to Tortuga to spy on him…actually, I meant to confront him with what he was doing to Mum. When I got to his inn room…I just heard him talking, and not even with a woman. I listened in on his conversations almost every port we made for a few months…and all he ever did was talk normally with a man. Sometimes it was Gibbs, sometimes it was Uncle Will. Actually, once he even spent the night with Aunt Elizabeth… But once again, all he did was talk, have a normal conversation."

"You mean Will and Elizabeth _finally_ got married! YAY!" He looked at me weird, and I decided to stop jumping up and down. "How do you know of my Aunt and Uncle?"

"Well, how I heard of your father is I have…umm…._ seen_ records of the adventure that brought them together. The records were called 'The Curse of The Black Pearl'."

He sighed wistfully. "That is a truly wondrous story…my mum often told me it when I was a younger child. You see, I am a hopeless romantic as well. I suppose you know of how my mum and dad met then?"

"…."

"You don't?"

"Um…no. I actually don't even know who your mum is…she wasn't mentioned in the record."

"Well, they didn't actually meet during that adventure…they met a bit before, when my dad…well, there's no way to put it nicely. They met when Dad stole Mum's ship."

"You mean Ana Maria is your mum?" I was shocked. I always thought Jack and Ana Maria would look good together, but never imagined they would actually….get together! And have a kid no less! But wait…if Ana Maria was his mother, wouldn't he be mulatto? I took a second look at Jack. I had thought he had just had a wicked tan I wished I could get (stupid fair skin tone…), but now that I really looked at him….he was mulatto. WOW. This is amazing, and really odd that I never noticed it before…because I kind of have this thing where I find black & mulatto people really…really….really hot! (A/N Yes, I know how shallow that is. But it's true. Sorta like some people find blond hair, blue eyes attractive, I find black/mulatto people attractive. Not that I only judge people on that…it's just a little quirk thing of mine.) "Wow, you're mulatto?"

"Is something wrong?" he asked pleasantly, but I could tell he was worried. People probably looked down on him in his time for his colouring…Damn, I have _got_ to stop being stupid like this.

"No! Hun, nothing at all is wrong, seriously." He gave me a scalding look and said, "You don't have to pretend. I know you're disgusted by me, revolted by my heritage. I understand…No other girl has ever been attracted to me after they found out who my mum was." My eyes just about popped out of my head as he got up briskly. "I'll be going now that you don't want my company."

"What? Where on earth did you get that impression? What kind of bigot do you think I am?" He turned around slowly in the doorway. "Prove it too me. Prove you aren't just pretending to like me like the lady you are." I felt like I had been slapped across the face. "First of all, I'm not royalty or nobility or anything. There's very few of them left in my day," I said as I walked towards him, stopping right in front of him. "Secondly…"

I allowed a pregnant pause to settle, then quickly reached up and wound my arms around his neck, simultaneously kissing him. I kept my eyes open for a second and saw his widen with surprise, then relax. He closed his eyes and took control of the kiss…But only for a second. He broke it off suddenly, and I peered up into his eyes, hurt he had rejected my proof.

I was lost once again as he smiled down on me. "You truly don't mind?" he asked, seeming mildly astonished. "Not a bit," I said. I looked down, slightly embarrassed because of my bold move…and noticed he still didn't have any socks on. "Where are those socks I gave you?" I questioned.

"Those things?" he asked, pointing at the bed. "You forgot the garters to keep them up."

I blinked at him for two seconds. "Jack, these socks…in fact, all socks in my time hold up perfectly well without garters. Just put them on and you'll see, aite hun?"


	6. La Dolce Dinner

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original POTC characters…otherwise I would be making a real book or movie…not fan fiction. I hold all rights to my original characters.

Chapter 6

We had finally gotten completely ready, socks & shoes on. I grabbed the keys as we headed out the door, locking it. Jack followed me down the boardwalk to the garage. I could just feel the outdated question hanging in the air, about to emerge from his mouth.

"Is this your stable? How many horses do you have?" I smiled at his quirky questions and sweet demeanor. I was really starting to like him…All right, fine. _Major_ understatement there.

"It's a stable of sorts…but I don't have any horses," I replied nonchalantly. I just couldn't wait to see his funny, cute and confused reaction. I swung open the door and announced, "This is a car. It could be called a horse-less carriage if you like, but car is shorter."

He looked upon it with distrust and disdain. "Are you saying this…this contraption will take us to this place you wish to eat at? How does it work?" Of course…typical guy, wanting to know the technical stuff of a car. And I, being a stereotypical girl in this respect, had no bloody idea how it worked. Other than of course, turn the key, it turns on. Push the pedal, it goes…etc. "Yes, this car will take us to La Dolce Vita. To make it go, I just have to start it up with---"

"Never shall a lady do filthy work! It is suited for animals only!" Oh boy…he thinks I'm going to drag it or something… "Jack, you don't quite understand. I don't start it up by means of manual labour, unless you count turning a key hard work."

"What do you unlock to make it run by itself? Is it a chest of faeries or a soul of a cursed witch? I thought such things only existed in faerie tales…"

Sigh. "No, Jack. I don't quite know how to explain how it works…Actually, I have no idea how it _does_ work. However, it's definitely not magic, just…transference of energy." There I go, being the science geek I am. I don't think they had even discovered electrons and such back then…maybe I should just show him. "Here, get in and I'll just show you, hun."

He headed towards the door I indicated, but soon had that lost puppy look on his face. I gave him a small, but highly amused, smile. I guess he was having trouble finding the handle; I went over and opened the door for him. He gave me another numbing smile and stunned into silence, I showed him the seat belt. He got that look on his face again… Man, it just made me want to kiss all his silly little understanding-the-future troubles away…

I guess I drifted off for two seconds thinking about that, cause he cleared his throat and said, "So what is this thing?" as he pointed to the seat belt.

"Right. About that." I said stupidly, still slightly stunned. I realized I would have to help him put it on…oh boy. With a slight blush on my face, I steadied myself with a hand on the seat over his shoulder. I stretched the seatbelt across his chest, pleased to find him blushing a bit too. As I clicked it into the buckle, my mouth hung wide open in shock. He had reached up and tangled his hands in my hair. He slowly removed most of his hands, but curled a single lock around one finger. This made me stay stock-still; my hair was my weakness, and I had always dreamed of the day a guy would play with it so tenderly…

"Your hair…it fascinates me. There's so much, but it feels so light, like woven sun and moonbeams. It shines like a cutlass in the sun, beautiful but dangerous…" He gave me that dazzling smile again, and from my closer stance I saw he had two gold teeth. When he smiled like that, I just wanted to fall down into his lap, wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down for a deep kiss. However, I managed to pull myself out of my daydreams for a bit of playful teasing.

"Dangerous? How's my hair dangerous?"

"Because I am stunned by it. Anything that distracts me for so long leaves me open to attack." I couldn't argue with his logic. It makes sense…if you're a pirate in a world where everyone wants you dead or kidnapped and such. After a few more seconds of pondering what sort of wild adventures he had had, I realized I was just sort of leaning over him and staring into his eyes with an open mouth.

This daydreaming/removal from reality was getting more frequent…and more annoying. I mean, last time I rushed into something with a guy, Lee happened. And I had already kissed Jack three times the very day I met him…I had to slow this down a bit.

Pulling myself up, I hastily said, "Well, I'll just start up the car and then we can go!" He looked at me oddly, and I think he could tell I was getting a little flustered. I climbed into my seat and strapped myself in. As I turned the key, I felt him reach out to play with my hair again…I closed my eyes to experience it fully…

Then I realized I was about to drive with my eyes closed. _Not_ a good idea in any sense of the concept. (A/N Lookit me, talking like Jack Sr.!) "Listen, Jack. Even though driving the car isn't hard physically, it can be hard to keep my attention on the road. If I get distracted, we could get into a car crash and get really hurt…we could even die. So just…hands off while we're in the car and I'm driving, all right?" He gave me a slight pout that I wanted to kiss away…_No_, no more thoughts of kissing him. He grinned full on at me as if he could see my internal conflict. I guess that's another thing he got from his father—

cockiness. "Men." I muttered as I backed out of the garage.

I parked in front of La Dolce Vita with a sigh. That had been the longest car ride ever…I'd never been enclosed in such a small space, completely and utterly alone, with a guy I wanted so bad. I had been in a car with Lee, but that had been with other people… And I hadn't been this physically attracted to him when we climbed into the van. Actually, I hadn't _ever_ been this physically attracted to him.

I closed my eyes to calm down and shake all thoughts of Lee out of my head. I was just about to open them when I felt Jack's warm breath on my face. Once again, I froze. I wasn't used to a guy paying so damn much wanted attention to me…He really shook me up. I just sat there with my eyes closed, waiting for him to do something…And he kissed me again. This time I just accepted it…it felt so right when we connected like this. His hand came up and caressed my cheek, and I was surprised at how gentle he could be with his rough hands.

After around a minute of that, he withdrew into his seat and I was left on mine with rather flushed cheeks. I cleared my throat and teased, "I thought I asked you to keep your hands off while we're in the car."

"You said while you were driving…and that wasn't just my hands," he quipped as he jumped out of the car. Luckily, he was on the sidewalk side of the car…I'd have to explain the whole roadkill concept to him. I waited until there were no cars on the road, then got out of the car to join him.

"So, here we are. We finally get to eat!" I could see his inner self having a little confetti party at the very idea, so I decided to rush in there.

As we stepped in, I nearly slapped myself…What a place to go on a first date with a guy I had just met. This restaurant is the most romantic one I know…But also the most delicious.

I peeked around the corner into the kitchen and saw Franco. He's the owner and head chef here, and a close family friend. I heard Jack walk up behind me and I waved to Franco. "Sarah! It's so wonderful to see you! It's been a while, hasn't it?" he said as we hugged and gave the customary friendly European air cheek kiss. "Yeah, it has. Too long…I have a wicked craving for that mushroom tortellini. Franco, this is Jack. Jack, this is Franco. He's the owner of this restaurant." Jack shook hands stiffly with Franco before they both turned to look at me.

"So, finally found a date you could bring to my humble establishment?" Franco said. I blushed and said, "Well, I never got a chance to with Lee, and I haven't seen anyone since then…But Jack's definitely worthy," I replied as I flashed Jack a shy smile. He returned it with a small, quick, closed mouth smile. Something was going on…

"Well Sarah, how about this. I'll make you some salmon with a small salad, and then some of that mushroom tortellini. Sound good to you?"

"Awesome Franco, thanks!"

"Hmmm… let me think where I could sit you. We're rather busy tonight…"

Crap. I had forgotten to phone and make a reservation…and I should have known they would be busy. Crap crap crap….

"How about I put you two in a room?"

Jack had a highly offended look on his face. I think he thought Franco meant a room like his father often took after a night at the pub…Double _merde_.

"Thanks Franco, that'll be great!" Jack shot me a really weird look. Maybe he thought I was a modern day Tortugan whore…I guess I'd have to explain things once we were all by our twosies.

Franco bustled down the hall, apparently not noticing Jack's almost obscene expression. He sat us in the smallest room, which happened to be the couple's room pretty much…It had oil lamps all around and a replication of Botticelli's "The Birth of Venus". Franco pulled out our chairs for us and lit the oil lamps on the table, then smiled and left.

I was going to speak first, but he beat me to it. "What sort of whore are you?" he hissed quietly—evidently, he didn't want anyone else to hear, which was fine by me.

"What on earth do you mean? I'm not a bloody whore!"

"Of course, that explains why we have a room."

Double sigh. "Jack, it's not a room like your shipmates get with a woman in a pub. This is a high class restaurant and the rooms are simply for people who want a more secluded atmosphere without hearing other people's rather loud chatter."

"Oh…I'm sorry for…for calling you…"

"It's all right. Just…give me a chance to explain if there's something you don't understand—don't just jump to conclusions…please." He mumbled something in reply. "Hun, I can't hear you." He shrugged for a reply…Something else was bugging him.

"What did I do, Jack? I must've done something…You weren't acting anything like this in the car…" His reply was greatly muffled again, and all I made out was, "You…him."

"What?"

He looked up with fire in his eyes and clearly enunciated, "You. Kissed. Him."

"What? Who?"

"That Italian guy. You gave him a hug and two kisses, right in front of me."

This shocked me to no end. With wide eyes I replied, "Hun, if you're thinking that's the same sort of kiss I'd give you…" I struggled for words under his burning stare. "Okay, listen. I kiss you like I kiss someone…I'm deeply interested in. I kiss him like that because he's a close friend of the family…and because he's Italian, and that's a standard European greeting. There…there's not any added meaning to that. And as for it being in front of you…I'd do that in front of anyone, because it has no romantic feelings or anything."

"Do you swear on your honour?"

"Yes. Haven't you encountered that European kiss before?"

"We went to France once…Dad did it to all the whores. I thought it meant…" He trailed off, blushing profusely. I blinked a few times and tried to stifle my giggles…to no avail. He acquired a rather sheepish look and started laughing too.

We chatted for a while before the food came. I thought I should fill him in on some more modern stuff that might have him thinking I was someone improper. I told him about the more skimpy clothing of my day—even though my wardrobe doesn't include belt skirts and such, it would have been dangerous going out in the 1700's in any of my pajamas or tank tops. I also told him about dancing and how it completely mutated from the proper ballroom dances from his time. That led me to music…the variety of styles found in 2007 where much different from Mozart and other classical musicians.

Jack seemed to be _very_ interested in the dancing that was commonly accepted today…that is, accepted by my generation. My parents would be shocked to see how I dance sometimes. I don't think I could accurately describe dancing to him…

"I tell you what, Jack. If you promise to drop all of your ideas about modesty and such from your day…I'll give you a surprise when we get home."

"What is it?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise then, would it?" I asked with a small seductive look.

We had finished our meal and started chatting. When he let his gorgeous laughter free, I couldn't help but drift off and think about which song would be his first introduction to modern music.

Nothing _too_ dirty…so that rules out _Candy Shop_ and _Shake That_. I'd have to introduce him to the wonderful _Sugar (Gimme Some)_ by Trick Daddy, but I don't think it'd be the best introduction…Still shockingly smutty if you've just walked out of the 18th century.

I decided his first song should be _Eight Days a Week_ by The Beatles. They're my all-time favorite band even though I listen to everything from pop to R&B to rap to punk to classic rock to…you get my drift. The Beatles were mellow and happy…not to mention that almost every song of theirs has to do with love. I thought about dancing to it with him, but that'd be odd. I decided to take him through some rock and blues just listening first, then put on my birthday mix CD that had a bunch of random dance songs on it. _That_ was when I'd give him his surprise.

"Sarah? Sarah…" I looked up to find Jack looking at me with a quizzical quirk affixed to his eyebrows. "Did you hear me at all?" he said with a smirk.

"Umm…" I blushed horribly. I just _had_ to try harder to stay in the same world as Jack.

"Sarah, 'ts all right. I can tell when you've gone off to dreamland. You just look at the ceiling or some other random place with the cutest faint smile playing over your lips."

Man, did he know how to make me blush, and he knew it too. He still had the smug look on his face, as if he had won some sort of prize by stunning me.

"Fine, I'll admit it. I went off to Lalaland. What did you say again?" Now he didn't look so sure of himself. "I wanted to know how our…I mean mine…I mean…would you like desert?" He started to fidget and I blinked blankly at him. He had been about to ask something else, something about _us_. "I'll order some tiramisu if you want some…bet what's your other question?"

He blushed and squirmed again…I guess I enjoyed making him embarrassed, but I was also raring to know what made him, a bloody _pirate_, so uncomfortable. He replied very quietly to my question, only saying one word. "Nothing."

"I can read you just as well as you can read me. Just ask the question, all right?

"Well…oh…I just…"

"Ask the damn question."

"Well, when I arrived in your forest I marked where the portal was…sometimes the crewmates found their own way back to the Pearl, and so I think it might be open."

"Cool, it goes both ways?" Crap…I've _got_ to stop saying that. It nearly got me in a rather sticky situation with a friend when he thought I was implying…something. I decided to try again. "I mean, you can go back to your ship?" Wait, that wasn't right either…I didn't want him to go…

"Yes, if it is what you wish." He gazed sorrowfully into my eyes, and I melted. Barely staying composed, I grappled for words. "No!" The rosebushes of my cheeks were in full bloom. "I mean, you don't have to go back yet, I'm not making you. You can stay…you don't have to go if you don't want to…" I stared down at my plate; what a terribly interesting pattern...

"Well then, I guess the crew and me mates will have to do a bit more searching for me then, won't they?"

"Just hope your mum doesn't get too worried…she's the only one I truly like out of that lot." I wasn't about to tell him quite yet that I thought his dad was hot as the layer of hell he was bound for. "But what was your original question?"

"Well…I mean, it's a bit forward, I wouldn't ask it without you knowing I could go home. So…the fact of the matter is… What I mean to say—"

"Jack, you can ask whatever it is you need too. You can't offend me anymore than you have all ready, and I understand that you're from a completely different time period." He took a deep breath said, "Whatofsleepingarangements?"

It took me two minutes to decipher his hurried inquiry. "You mean, do I have somewhere you can sleep?" He nodded, still too embarrassed to speak properly. "Once again, you don't need to be ashamed, it's a completely legit question. As for where you can sleep…hm. Parent's room is off limits, but my brother's bedroom downstairs is free."

"Is your room downstairs as well?"

"Nope, I'm up near the door where we came in."

"Is there anywhere I can sleep where I can see you?" That sounded _quite_ forward, but I told myself to be patient. He wasn't that sort of guy, from what I could tell. "Why do you want to be able to see me?"

"I was once assigned the watch for the Pearl. I was all alone…and I nearly frightened myself to tears. There's just something about you that reminds me of that part of me…the part that creates poetry and stories and sometimes imaginary things so real they frighten you…even though they could never exist." He gave me a shy smile and I gave him one as well. "You're astounding, you know that? No one else would be able to get that out of me, but I scare myself silly when I'm alone in the house at night. Still, just having someone, having you there will make it better."

"Please…Sarah. Just this one thing…"

"Honest, don't worry! You can sleep on the couch upstairs if you need to be near, but I'm fine. I swear."

"Please, just…let me explain. It's not just the imaginary fears I want to protect you from. The portal…if it's still open, other crewmembers could come here. I trust some of them, like Gibbs and Cotton…but most of them are nothing but pirates, lowlifes my father picked up in Tortuga. They'd…I don't want to say, I don't want to _think_ about what they'd do if they came upon someone as beautiful as yourself wearing such…unexpected clothes."

"Oh." That was all I could say…I was stunned by the implications of the portal being open and his compliment. However, after I sat there for a minute, another thing shone through. He wanted to protect me, keep me safe…He cared so much that he was thinking about all the possible things that could happen to me. I was flattered and found my heart beating a little faster with him across the table with that worried expression on his face. I was about to tell him how much his protection meant to me when a familiar jovial voice broke in.

"Sarah, Jack, how was the meal? Would you like something for dessert?"

"It was fantastic, thanks! Hmm…I don't think Jack's had tiramisu before," I glanced at him and he shook his head. "So could we have some please?"

"Of course," he said with a mischievous smile. I grew apprehensive, but knew nothing _bad_ would happen—Franco's a sweet guy, in an older-friend-of-the-family way. Finally Franco returned with the dessert…but instead of two servings like I expected, there was only one rather large piece with 2 forks resting on the plate. Since I thought that was the only thing, I was fine…I'd shared desserts with many people.

I _was_ fine with the dessert…until I saw what was drawn on top of the decadent dessert. It was a curvy heart bearing the message of J+S. I opened my mouth to protest, to say _something_, but Franco just said, "Enjoy!" and scampered out.

We both just sat there, staring at the cake. His shirt sparkled in the candle light, drawing my gaze upward to his face. He looked up to me and we simply took in each other while time stood still.

"Happy birthday, Sarah."

I couldn't believe it, but I had completely forgotten that it was my…that it was our birthday. He had caused so much excitement…

"Happy birthday, Jack."


End file.
